1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying apparatus which carries a carried object by rotation of rollers, and particularly to a carrying apparatus in which respective pulleys provided with the respective rollers are connected by a belt and to an image recording apparatus which includes the carrying apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a carrying apparatus which carries a carried object by rotation of rollers. For example, such a carrying apparatus is included in an image recording apparatus of an inkjet type or an electrophotographic type which records an image on a sheet-like recording medium such as a recording sheet. More specifically, the image recording apparatus includes a pair of rollers as the carrying apparatus, a carry path which guides the sheet-like recording medium as the carried object, a recording portion which records an image on the recording medium, and so on. In the image recording apparatus, the sheet-like recording medium is fed through the carry path while nipped by the pair of rollers, and a desired image is recorded on the recording medium when the recording medium passes the recording portion. The pair of rollers are held in contact with each other in order to nip and carry the sheet-like recording medium.
There are generally a plurality of pairs of rollers provided in the carry path because the carry path of the image recording apparatus has some degree of length. Further, some image recording apparatus has a structure in which, with at least one of each pair of rollers, there is provided a pulley which rotates integrally with the at least one roller, and a belt is wound on the pulleys. In this image recording apparatus, a drive force is transmitted from one roller to another roller through the belt. Accordingly, the plurality of rollers can be driven by one drive source.